Always
by Myra109
Summary: DJ and Stephanie share a love that goes deeper than that of sisters. How will this big sister and her little sister deal with the trials of life as they enter a relationship? Will their love survive? AU, incest, maybe some sexual references in later chapters but I'll keep them non-graphic
1. The First Day Of School, Or Maybe Not

_This is a prompt from SpencerandHanna. Hope she likes it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_**

* * *

"I changed my mind!" Stephanie cried, her eyes wide with panic as she stepped inside the house. "I'm not going!"

Danny, Jesse, and Joey froze, staring at Stephanie in confusion and exasperation.

Let's be real. They should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"I'm sick," Stephanie lied, plopping a seat on the steps that lead into the house and tossing her lunch box on the floor with unnecessary force.

Jesse frowned as he strolled over and knelt beside her, placing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You don't _look_ sick," he said. "And you have no fever."

"But I am sick!" Stephanie insisted, sputtering and coughing dryly into her fist.

"No, no, no," Joey suddenly spoke, strolling over to sit beside the six year old girl. "You've got to really hack, like..." Joey released a series of thick, wet coughs and scrunched up his face, making the false coughs appear painful.

Stephanie examined his expression before copying it, letting loose several hacking coughs that echoed in the nearly silent house.

DJ raced back inside her home.

"Stephanie, what are you doing? We're going to miss the- are you okay?" DJ demanded, her voice filled with worry as she gazed at her hacking sister/girlfriend.

"Stephanie doesn't want to go to school," Danny explained.

"Why don't you just keep her home?" DJ asked.

Danny sighed. "DJ, she has to get an education."

"I know, Dad, but it won't kill her if she misses the first day," DJ reasoned. "It's Kindergarten. Stephanie's smart; the teacher can't teach her anything she doesn't already know. For Pete's sake, the only thing I learned in Kindergarten was that Johnathon Rockies needs to keep his finger out of his nose."

"She has a point," Joey said.

Danny shook his head. "No. Stephanie, you're going to school and that's final."

"Dad, if you don't let Stephanie stay home, I'm skipping. If you let her stay home, I'll go to school. What's more important- the first day of Kindergarten, where you learn how to drink milk out of a carton, or the first day of fifth grade, where you actually learn stuff you're going to see on a test?"

"I can agree with that," Jesse said.

But Danny held firm.

"No. My daughter needs to go to school," he said, sternly. "If she doesn't go today, she won't want to go tomorrow. If she doesn't go tomorrow, she won't want to go the day after, and before you know it, she'll be graduating high school at forty!"

"Danny, you're overreacting," Joey sighed. "Stephanie probably has the maturity and the intelligence of a third grader anyway. DJ's been teaching her random facts since she could _walk_."

Danny contemplated it.

"Fine, but DJ, in exchange, you still have to go to school and teach Stephanie _something_ after," Danny relented.

DJ smiled. "Thanks, Dad. Love you! Now, I have to go! I'll miss the bus."

DJ ran from the house, barely making it to the bus stop in time.

Stephanie smiled at Danny. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

Danny grinned. Getting an I love you from both of his daughters was worth allowing Stephanie to stay home.

* * *

DJ groaned, loudly, as she stormed into the bedroom she shared with Stephanie.

Stephanie looked up from where she was drawing a picture of her and DJ. They were holding hands, and although Stephanie didn't have any more artistic abilities than the average six year old and had done the illustration in dull crayons, the drawing was worthy of being placed on the refrigerator.

"What's wrong, Deej?" She asked.

DJ sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto her bed.

"They put me in the smart class!" She complained.

Stephanie frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?"

DJ shrugged. "There's no way I'll be able to compete with these kids. They brought _homework_ on the first day of school."

Stephanie laughed as she laid beside her girlfriend on the bed.

"DJ, I know something else is bothering you," she said. "Come on. I'm your girlfriend; I can tell. Now... out with it."

DJ pursed her lips.

"They split me and Kimmy up," she finally confessed, disappointment and anxiety coloring her voice and making her sound much younger than she was.

Stephanie blinked, and then... she promptly burst out laughing.

"That's what you're so upset about? Dude, I'd be overjoyed."

DJ met Stephanie's eyes, and Stephanie stopped laughing when she saw the pure anguish in DJ's eyes.

Kimmy and DJ had been friends since Kindergarten. Stephanie and DJ had been sisters since Stephanie was conceived, and they'd been girlfriends since Stephanie was four and a half.

Stephanie didn't like Kimmy Gibbler, but she loved DJ. And sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love.

"Look, DJ, it isn't a big loss. Kimmy practically lives here! You're not going to see her any less," Stephanie pointed out.

"But it won't be the same. We've been in the same class since Kindergarten," DJ murmured, dejected.

"DJ, you would have gotten separated eventually. What about high school classes? Colleges? As much as you want to stay connected at the hip until you're on your death beds, that isn't how life works. You're smart, Deej; you'll be in advanced classes before you're off to some amazing college. Kimmy... is the opposite of smart. I'm not sure if she'll even get into community college. You'll be seperated, eventually; at least now you're young and can use it to make your friendship stronger."

DJ was silent for several moments as she chewed on those words.

Finally, she started chuckling.

"Stephanie, you don't need Kindergarten. You're wiser than I am," DJ giggled. "I reckon you're wiser than Dad, and you're only six."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie whispered. "Love you."

DJ held out her pinky. "Always?"

Stephanie hooked her pinky with DJ's.

"Always," she promised.

* * *

 _First of all, I totally stole **Always** from Harry Potter. Second of all, I may have made Stephanie too smart, but oh, well. Finally, what'd you think? Review!_


	2. It's Too Late To Apologize

_Hello, everyone, I'm back! Obviously... I guess I really don't need to say I'm back, do I? Oh, well._

 _EPISODE: JOEY GETS TOUCH_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _"Stephanie Tanner, do I own you?"_**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"Michelle?"_**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"DJ?"_**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"Do I own Full House or any of its characters?"_**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"You heard it, folks! I own nothing. I don't even own the idea; it's a prompt from SpencerandHanna. I only own the way it's written. Oh, and I own a cat!"_**

 ** _"Can I go now?"_**

 ** _"NEVER!"_**

 ** _WARNINGS : INCEST, SPANKING_**

* * *

"Stephanie, DJ, listen to me!"

Stephanie laughed as she ran around the room even faster, hyped up on ice cream and soda she stole from the kitchen.

"No!" Stephanie laughed.

DJ chuckled as she jumped on the couch, leaping over the back of it when Joey tried to grab her; she then sprinted across the floor, sliding in her socks.

Joey was in way over his head. Jesse was practicing with his band; Danny was doing a late night interview. Michelle was crying nonstop; DJ wasn't listening; and Stephanie was experiencing a major sugar high.

He was at the end of his rope.

Joey Gladstone was not one to lose his temper... but the new, tough version of Joey did.

He snatched Stephanie and put her over his knee and spanked her five times.

Stephanie screamed, kicking and hollering and crying. Her face was red with embarrassment, and tears dripped onto the floor as they streamed off of her face.

Suddenly, Joey's hand was caught in mid air, and his wrist was twisted backwards with unnatural force.

He spun around to face DJ Tanner. Not that this girl looked anything like his sweet, little niece.

Her face had turned red, but unlike Stephanie's, it was not from embarrassment. It was from pure, intimidating, fear-inducing rage.

DJ guided Stephanie to a standing position and waited for her to be a few feet away before she blew up.

 _"YOU JERK! YOU WILL NEVER HURT STEPHANIE, SO LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"_

DJ leaped onto Joey's back, digging her nails into Joey's shoulders and no matter what he did, she held firm.

Neither of them heard the door open.

Neither of them heard Stephanie squeal, "Hi, Daddy!"

Neither of them heard Danny exclaim, "What on God's green earth is going on here?"

But they both noticed when Danny grabbed DJ around the waist and plopped her on the couch while Joey stumbled away, rubbing the spots where DJ's nails had bitten into his skin. She'd broken not only the fabric of his shirt, but also his skin!

No one knew DJ had so much of a temper.

"What happened?" Danny demanded.

"He spanked Stephanie!" DJ shouted.

Danny turned to Joey. "Why?"

"Neither of them were listening. Stephanie stole ice cream and soda from the kitchen and was high on sugar. She ran around the room like a monkey, and both of them refused to listen to me. I was going to spank both of them, but Stephanie was the first one I caught," Joey gasped, breathing hard from trying to fend off DJ's attack.

"DJ, it sounds like Joey had a good reason to punish Stephanie," Danny sighed.

"No! He will not hurt my girlfriend so long as I am breathing! I will never forgive you, Joey Gladstone, and I will not forgive you either, _Daniel_ , if you take his side."

"Donna Joe. You are way out of line. To your room!" Danny snapped.

DJ didn't complain. She simply stood without a word. Only a cold glare directed at her father and Joey.

"Good night, Daniel. Good night, Gladstone."

She stormed up to her room, Stephanie on her heels.

Joey sighed. "I really messed up."

"No, you didn't, Joey. DJ was out of line."

"But so was I," Joey insisted. "I lost my temper. We've never spanked one of the kids before. _Ever_. Not even when Stephanie drew a mustache on Jesse when he was sleeping."

"That doesn't mean it isn't an option."

"Well, I don't like that option. I'm not a bad guy; I've punished them before. Grounded them. Took away their toys. Put them on house arrest. They've never looked at me like that. So... betrayed."

Danny opened his mouth, but Joey interrupted.

Joey stripped off the leather jacket he was wearing and tossed it over the couch.

"I don't think this tough guy act is for me," he mumbled.

Danny smiled. "I didn't think so either. I miss the old Joey."

"Well, you got him back. I've gotta go talk to DJ."

Danny nodded, and he watched his old friend climb the stairs.

* * *

Joey hesitated for several moments before knocking on the door to DJ and Stephanie's room.

When there was no answer, he opened it.

"You know when people don't say come in, they usually don't want you around," DJ growled.

She and Stephanie were sitting on DJ's bed, and DJ had one arm wrapped around her sister's shoulders. Stephanie cuddled Mr. Bear in her arms.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry I spanked you. I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have," Joey said with as much emotion as he could muster. "I promise no more tough guy Joey. I'm going to go back to the way I used to be. Can you forgive me for what happened tonight?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "I forgive you, Joey."

Joey smiled. "Thank you. DJ?"

DJ shook her head. "Get out."

"DJ-"

"I'm sorry, Joey, but it's too late to apologize. Get out."

Joey sighed and gave up for the night.

When he told Danny what happened, Danny laughed and said, "Joey, she's eleven. The fire in her will go out eventually. Just you watch."

Even though DJ didn't really treat Joey any differently than usual, a small part of her never forgave him. Not even on her death bed.

Everyone learned an important lesson that day:

No one hurt Stephanie without suffering the wrath of DJ Tanner.

* * *

 _Also, any bad grammar in this chapter, like **gotta** or **you got him** is intentional. It's a part of a Joey's dialect._

 _How'd you like the chapter? How'd you like angry DJ? I based her off of me the time my cousin insulted his sister (my other cousin, who's less than a year younger than me). He was sunburnt, and I punched him for calling her a big baby. I'm not a violent person, but that was one of the few times I made an exception. Anyway, that's who DJ is based off of._


	3. You're Worth It

_How's everyone's day? Good? High on life without going near drugs? Bad? Stick a needle in my eye?_

 _That moment when you're having the best day ever, and then, teenage mood swings ruin everything._

 _This is a fairly short drabble! Hope you enjoy it!_

 _EPISODE: HONEY, I BROKE THE HOUSE_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _"Jesse, call the cops! A strange girl has me tied to a chair!"_**

 ** _"Come on, Joey, it's simple. Just say I don't own you or Full House in general, and I'll let you go."_**

 ** _"Swear it?"_**

 ** _"Of course."_**

 ** _"Fine, this weird, insane teenage girl does not own me or Full House. Can I go now?"_**

 ** _*police sirens in the distance*_**

 ** _"Oh, no!"_**

 ** _*I run for the door*_**

 ** _"Hey, you didn't untie me! Dang it."_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, BRIEF SEXUAL REFERENCE_**

* * *

DJ's jaw was on the floor.

She must be seeing things. No way could there really be-

"There's a car in the kitchen!" Michelle yelled, which didn't really seem necessary.

Stephanie was sitting in the driver's seat, her eyes barely peaking above the steering wheel as she gazed in horror at what she'd done.

Stephanie slowly eased herself out of the car and stared at the gigantic hole in the wall.

Stephanie's face was the color of freshly fallen snow, completely and utterly white without exception. Even her eyes seemed to have drained of color as panic set in. Her hands were shaking.

"DJ..." she stammered, voice trembling. "I drove Joey's car into the kitchen."

Once again, not a necessary statement.

Running footsteps sounded from above as three adults rushed toward the loud noise, and DJ acted on instinct.

"Get away from the car!" She hissed, gesturing for Stephanie to move aside.

Stephanie backed away from the vehicle, and DJ dashed over to stand beside the open driver's side door.

The kitchen door flew open, and her dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey stood in the doorway, looking at the car in horror, bewilderment, and amazement.

Those emotions quickly turned to anger.

"Donna Joe, what happened here?" Danny said, his voice low and flat.

Ooh, full first name. She was _so_ in for it.

DJ still had a chance to back out, but she took one look at Stephanie's terrified face and made her decision.

Protecting Stephanie was worth the punishment.

"I... drove Joey's car into the kitchen," DJ 'confessed'. "It was an accident. I was just sitting in his running car, and I... accidentally switched the stick to drive. I must've pressed the pedal."

Danny sighed. "Two months, grounded. No TV, no friends, not even Kimmy. And the money to fix the kitchen and Joey's car is coming out of your allowance."

"But Dad, that means I won't get allowance for months!" DJ complained.

"You should've thought of that before you drove a car into the kitchen," Jesse said, crossing his arms. "Fellas, how are we going to pay for this?"

"I'll go empty my piggy bank!" Stephanie volunteered. "I have tons of pennies."

Joey laughed, nervously. "Thanks, Steph, but keep your money."

Stephanie looked ready to protest, but Michelle interrupted.

"There's a car in the kitchen!" She repeated, still not believing it.

"We get it, Michelle," Jesse said, picking her up. "You don't need to keep saying it.

"You got it, dude, " she pursed her lips as she said her catch phrase, giving him two thumbs up.

* * *

Stephanie and DJ lay on DJ's bed, basking in the afterglow of their very first night of passion.

Stephanie broke the silence.

"You didn't have to lie for me, Deej," she whispered.

DJ laughed. "Of course I did. You're my little sister, and you're my girlfriend, and I love you. Those are only the first three reasons on the long list of why I had to lie for you."

"But you're grounded for two months! And you won't get your allowance for at least six months. Those payments are going to be more than the cost of everything in our room combined!" Stephanie pointed out.

DJ smiled. "Trust me, Steph, you're worth it."

Stephanie smiled, softly. "Thank you, DJ."

"I love you, Steph."

"Always?" Stephanie asked, sticking out her pinky.

DJ smiled before hooking her pinkie with Stephanie's.

"Always."

And if Stephanie snuck half of her allowance into DJ's things without DJ's knowledge, who would know?

* * *

 _How was it? All reviews are fantabulous (not a word, but okay!); constructive criticism is appreciated; and any flames will be reported and deleted if necessary._

 _Thanks for reading! Hope your lives are going well and will continue to go well and will only get better from here._

 _Sorry for the rambling. I'm hyped up on sugar!_

 _Anyway, bye!_


	4. Revenge, What A Sweet Concept

_Hello, folks! This is the forth chapter and one of my favorites, even if it is a little shorter than I wanted it to be._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie, DJ, Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, the twins, or any of the numerous characters on Full House. I also don't own the setting, the script, the... to put it in shorter terms, I don't own anything that has to do with Full House (although I do have all of the seasons on DVD)_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

"Michelle, leave me alone!" Stephanie ordered as she stormed into the kitchen with Michelle at her heels.

"Michelle, leave me alone!" Michelle copied, stamping her feet just like her older sister.

"I mean it!"

"I mean it!"

Stephanie whirled around and knelt down to Michelle's height.

"Monkeys!"

"Monkeys!"

"I am stupid!"

"I am stupid!"

"I hate ponies!"

"I hate ponies!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidpshish!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidpshish!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

Stephanie burst into the room she shared with DJ and slammed the door behind her, sinking to the floor.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked her girlfriend as she looked up from where she was reading a book for school.

"Michelle!" Stephanie cried, standing up. "She's annoying me with that stupid shadow game!"

"Stephanie, just tell Dad."

"I did. She still won't stop. I've tried everything; she's a tough nut to crack!"

The door opened, and there was Michelle.

"I locked the door!" Stephanie said.

"I locked the door!" Michelle repeated.

"The lock is broken, remember?" DJ reminded her.

"Right," Stephanie sighed, nodding.

"Right," Michelle sighed, nodding as well.

Stephanie groaned and stomped out of the room. Michelle repeated her actions.

DJ's vision narrowed. Her girlfriend was annoyed. Her girlfriend wanted Michelle to stop. Her girlfriend was in trouble, and DJ was going to get her out of it.

DJ smirked as she grabbed several markers off of her bed and held them in front of her eyes.

Revenge. What a sweet concept.

* * *

"MICHELLE TANNER!"

Michelle squealed in shock before racing upstairs towards her father's angry voice.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked as she skidded into his bedroom and her jaw dropped.

Drawings covered the walls, stretching around the room like a ribbon along the bottom of the wall. The highest drawing was only two inches above Michelle's head, and they were all done in Crayola markers.

"Michelle, why would you do this?" Danny demanded.

Michelle sputtered at the accusation.

"I didn't!"

"Really, Michelle? Your sisters are too old for this! If they're going to get in trouble, it's not going to be for drawing on the wall!"

"But I really didn't!" Michelle insisted.

"That's it. I was going to only ground you for two weeks, but now, it's a month. Two for this, and two for lying."

"But I'm not lying!"

"Michelle..."

Stephanie sped away from the room and into her own, happy to have Michelle off her back.

She sat beside DJ on DJ's bed, leaning against the pillows, and smiled.

"Michelle's grounded. No more shadow game."

DJ grinned a familiar grin.

Stephanie straightened up and gazed at her girlfriend in realization.

"You did that to Dad's room? To get Michelle in trouble?"

DJ nodded.

"For me?"

DJ nodded again, her smile growing.

"Thank you so much! I love you, Deej."

"Always?" DJ asked, holding out her pinky.

Stephanie hooked her own pinky around the older girl's.

"Always," she promised.

* * *

 _I know it's short, but I still thought it was really good. The idea credit goes to SpencerandHanna, who gave me the prompt, but I love DJ's revenge._

 _Revenge is sweet. Unless you get caught. Then, it's sweet and sour. (Get it? Like the sauce... no? All right, I'll just laugh at my own terrible joke)_

 _Until next time. Bye bye!_


	5. Baby, Just Say Yes

_Hello, everyone! I'm back with more DJ/Stephanie._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, NONGRAPHIC SEXUAL REFERENCES_**

* * *

DJ had been saving up for it since her and Stephanie had started dating. She'd never bought anything while she was saving. She'd saved every penny she found in the couch; she collected her allowances from the time she was ten until present day; she'd even nicked a few bucks from the wallets of her dad, uncle, and Joey (but don't tell them about that).

After almost six years, DJ was finally able to buy it.

But before she could go through with her plan, she had to consult the family.

This was going to be weird, though. Asking for her own father's blessing? Usually, in a relationship, the boyfriend (or girlfriend) asked for the blessing of their partner's father, but Stephanie and DJ share the same father. DJ wasn't sure how this was supposed to work, so the fifteen year old decided to wing it.

"Family meeting!" DJ called as she strolled into the kitchen.

"But Steph is at a friend's house," Jesse reminded her, leaning against the counter, "and Michelle is still sleeping."

"This is about Stephanie," DJ told them. "And I don't want Michelle here because she's young, and she could blab."

"So what is it?" Becky asked.

"Everyone may want to sit down for this," DJ stated, gesturing to the table.

Joey, Jesse, Danny, and Becky seated themselves. Joey was at one end of the table, DJ at the other. Danny sat beside DJ, and Becky and Jesse filled the two chairs on the right side of the table.

"What is it, Deej?" Danny asked.

"Well, you all know that Stephanie and I have been dating for a long time," DJ began.

The adults nodded.

"Dad, I know we're young, but we've also been dating for five years, three hundred and sixty-two days, twenty-two minutes, and," DJ checked her watch, "thirty-seven seconds."

"But who's counting?" Jesse interrupted with a snicker.

DJ nodded. "Dad, I would like to ask for your blessing to marry Stephanie. We can have the wedding in the house, and I'll take care of everything. You won't have to lift a finger."

"Oh, no," Danny laughed. "I'm going to be helping. This is the wedding of my daughters, and I want to help make it perfect."

DJ smiled. "Thanks, Dad. Now, I'm going to propose to Stephanie. Here's the plan..."

* * *

DJ cooked Stephanie's favorite dinner that night, and they all munched on cookies and cream ice cream for dessert.

"What's the occassion?" Stephanie asked. "My favorite dinner, my favorite type of ice cream. What's going on?" She laughed.

When Stephanie was looking at their dad, who shrugged to show that he had nothing to do with it, DJ nodded at Jesse, who grabbed his guitar from where it was leaning beside the counter and strummed the strings.

Stephanie turned to their uncle in confusion as he began to sing _"Love Story"_ by Taylor Swift.

He carried on singing until finally, DJ grabbed Stephanie's hand and dragged her into a standing position in the center of the kitchen.

Jesse continued to play the guitar, but he stopped singing and DJ picked up the lyrics.

 _""Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
 _I love you and that's all I really know_  
 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
 _It's a love story, baby just say yes""_

Jesse stopped playing the guitar, and DJ knelt down on one knee, a ring box in her hand.

"Stephanie Tanner, will you marry me?" DJ asked, opening the box and displaying the diamond ring inside.

Stephanie grinned. "You didn't even need to ask."

The girlfriends kissed while applause rang out in the background.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Donna Joe and Stephanie Tanner," Joey, dressed in his best suit, announced.

The house was set up like a wedding; that was for sure. The furniture had been moved out of the living room until it was almost completely empty, aside from the piano. Then, chairs were moved inside, and Jesse and Joey created a makeshift alter. Danny and Becky set up decorations; white cloths were draped over banisters and on either side of the alter. There was a cake, and Joey was the pastor; Jesse played the piano. Everyone dressed up in their best clothes; their grandparents came, and Kimmy joined in (she practically lived there. Did you expect her not to attend the wedding?).

Stephanie and DJ were both dressed in white dresses. Stephanie's reached half way down her calves and a veil covered her face; DJ's was long and whispered against the ground when she walked.

"Do you, Donna Joe Tanner, take this woman to be your wedded wife in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," DJ responded, slipping the diamond ring onto Stephanie's finger.

"And do you, Stephanie Tanner, take this woman to be your wedded wife in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Stephanie agreed, slipping a golden band onto DJ's finger.

"Then, you may kiss the bride!"

DJ removed Stephanie's veil from her face and kissed her lips. The world became brighter as she kissed her wife (even if unofficial wife).

And DJ and Stephanie Tanner were married.

* * *

Later that night, DJ and Stephanie lay on DJ's bed after a night of passion, their hands intertwined.

"I think it's about time we got rid of your bed, don't you?" DJ whispered.

Stephanie smiled. "I couldn't agree more. I love you... my beautiful wife."

DJ grinned. "Always?"

She held out her pinky, and Stephanie hooked her small finger around DJ's.

"Always."

* * *

 _All reviews are wonderful; constructive criticism is appreciated; any flames will be ignored or reported if necessary._

 _Thank you for reading!_


	6. Let Me Help

_There isn't as much romance in this chapter, but there is some hurt/comfort between Stephanie and DJ._

 _Episode: Silence is not Golden_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, MENTIONS OF ABUSE_**

* * *

Stephanie and Michelle were yelling.

"I have to go to bed a whole hour early!" Michelle complained.

"So what?" Stephanie shouted, and DJ stood up from where she was sitting on the bed she shared with Stephanie. "Do you know how lucky we are?"

"Stephanie, what's going on?" DJ asked.

"Nothing!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Now, Michelle, you should know how lucky we are to have Dad. Things could be a lot worse than an early bed time. Go brush your teeth and give Dad a hug. And don't you dare say Dad's mean again."

Michelle frowned before exiting Stephanie and DJ's room.

"Somebody's cranky," Michelle mumbled under her breath.

Stephanie didn't retaliate. She simply collapsed onto their bed, and Comet, sensing Stephanie's distress, walked over and plopped his head in her lap.

"Steph, what's really going on?" DJ sighed, sitting beside her girlfriend.

Stephanie shrugged. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I promised Charles I wouldn't tell."

"Charles? The mean kid with the bad attitude that was here a few days ago?"

"No!" Stephanie exploded, making DJ jump. "You don't know him! He's not... mean; he's just... he has a reason. He doesn't know any different."

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "I promised."

"Stephanie, I'm your girlfriend. We don't keep secrets. I know you promised Charles, but we don't have secrets. That's rule number one in a relationship. Besides, this is obviously bothering you. I want to help."

"You can't help," Stephanie sighed. "I will tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone else."

DJ's instinct told her to word her next answer very carefully.

"I will not tell anyone unless I have a very good reason to do so," DJ promised.

Stephanie inhaled, deeply, and accepted the promise.

"Charles told me that his... dad... hits him," Stephanie whispered, almost inaudibly.

DJ's jaw dropped. "Stephanie, we need to report this."

"Deej, you swore that you wouldn't tell," Stephanie cried.

"I said I wouldn't tell unless I had a very good reason," DJ corrected, "and this is a very good reason."

Stephanie pursed her lips. "What will happen to him if we report it?"

"What will happen to him if we don't?" _(My favorite quote from the entire episode)_

Stephanie tapped her foot. "Okay," she murmured.

DJ nodded and picked up the phone.

* * *

"A foster home!" Stephanie squawked. "Nice going, DJ. He probably hates me! They had to take him out of his home."

DJ sighed. "Stephanie, they had to; he wasn't safe."

Stephanie simply sat on the couch and stared at the ground, fighting back tears.

"Stephanie, we did the right thing," DJ promised.

"How do you know that?" Stephanie demanded.

"Stephanie, Charles's _accident_ you told me about? Broken arm, broken leg, two cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle. This abuse was escalating. If Charles wasn't taken out when he was, he could've died in that house," DJ told her.

Stephanie crossed her arms. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

DJ nodded. "Most people don't. Most people think it's not their problem until someone dies."

Stephanie nodded. "Thanks, Deej."

"Girls, your dad's home! It's time for dinner!" Uncle Jesse called.

The couple walked into the kitchen, and DJ and Stephanie exchanged a glance.

Then, they both hugged their father.

Danny was shocked by the sudden embrace.

"We love you, Dad," DJ told him.

"Thank you," Stephanie said, "for everything."

Everyone was staring at them, but when Stephanie and DJ came out of the hug and went to get their food, everything started going back to normal.

But Stephanie and DJ knew something now. It's one of the most important lessons in life, but not as many people learn it as there should be:

Don't take what you have for granted.

* * *

 _IF YOU ARE BEING ABUSED OR KNOW SOMEONE WHO IS, please report it. The world we live in is messed up, and we need as many people as possible to fix it. The universe or Fate or God or whatever you believe in has a plan for you/them, and this world cannot afford to lose anymore fantastic souls to hatred. Thank you._

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; all flames will be ignored or reported if necessary._


	7. Back Off My Girlfriend

_I'm back with another chapter._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **WARNINGS: INCEST, BULLYING, MINOR VIOLENCE**

* * *

Stephanie said she didn't want to smoke. The bell was about to ring. She even ran for the door. She tried everything to get out of that bathroom, but nothing worked.

There were three girls, all older and stronger than she was.

They grabbed her and threw her to the floor, pinning her down.

The leader of the girls, Gia, smirked as she lit a cigarette.

The older girl knelt down beside Stephanie, and for a horrifying second, Stephanie thought Gia might burn her.

Instead, Gia forced open Stephanie's lips and placed the cigarette between them; she squeezed Stephanie's nose between her pointer finger and her thumb.

Stephanie had no choice but to inhale the smoke.

Stephanie sputtered and hacked on the foreign smoke in her lungs. She could practically feel her lungs turning black as the invasive smoke filled her lungs (although she knew that the process could not happen that fast).

"Please let me go!" She begged, speaking around the cancer stick in her mouth.

The girls simply laughed.

The bell's shrill ring pierced her ears, and Stephanie was officially late.

Stephanie finished the cigarette in her mouth, and she expected the girls to release her, but Gia lit another cigarette.

Stephanie had to smoke that one, too.

Gia lit another. Stephanie finished it.

Gia lit a fourth. Stephanie smoked it.

Gia lit cigarette after cigarette, all of which Stephanie was forced to finish, and finally, the pack was empty.

Stephanie coughed, and Gia knelt by her side again, holding up her own cigarette.

"If you tell anyone what happened in here or who did it, the next time you run into us, you won't leave without a few burns. Got it?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Good girl."

Gia's friends let her up, and the girls left while Stephanie stood, hacking up a storm. She rinsed her mouth to get the taste out; she sprayed perfume to get rid of the smell that clung to her clothes and skin. The taste didn't leave; the scent didn't abandon her; the ache in her lungs didn't fade.

Stephanie coughed before exiting the bathroom, hoping no one noticed the smoke stench that hung around her like her own personal cloud.

* * *

"Stephanie!" DJ exclaimed the minute she released Stephanie from a hug after school. "Have you been smoking?"

 _"If you tell anyone what happened in here or who did it, the next time you run into us, you won't leave without a few burns. Got it?"_

But DJ was her girlfriend. DJ had told her that rule number one in relationships was no secrets. Did her girlfriend count in Gia's threat?

It didn't matter anyway. Stephanie completely broke down.

DJ's eyes widened as Stephanie clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Steph, honey, what happened?" DJ asked, rubbing Stephanie's back.

Stephanie choked out the story; her voice broke dozens of times, and DJ almost couldn't understand her through the tears, but she got the gist of it:

Someone had hurt her girlfriend (also unofficial wife). And they had to pay.

* * *

The following day, DJ skipped third period and payed a visit to the middle school. If anyone asked, she said she was from the high school and was helping a teacher during a flex period (for those of you that don't know what that is, it's basically a free period). It worked on the few teachers that cared enough to ask.

She found the girls in the same bathroom Stephanie had told her.

"Gia Mahan, Stacey Geer, and Debbie Ketch," DJ sighed.

The girls turned to face her.

"Yes?" Gia said. "And you are?"

"I'm DJ Tanner, Stephanie's sister and girlfriend."

The girls didn't even have time to blink before DJ slammed her fist in between their eyes.

Half an hour later, DJ left the bathroom and still made it back in time for forth period.

* * *

"DJ!" Stephanie called as she walked in the door after school. "Gia, Stacey, and Debbie were found beaten in the girl's bathroom! They won't be able to return to school for _weeks_. When their parents were taking them out of school, Gia turned to me in the hall and said, 'I promise we'll never mess with you again.' It was both terrifying and awesome."

DJ grinned. "That's great. Sounds like they got what they deserved."

Stephanie walked towards the door to the kitchen, but in the doorway, she turned.

"DJ?" She called.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

DJ grinned. "Your welcome. I love you."

"Always?"

"Always," DJ promised.

* * *

 _How was it on a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the best?_

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; all flames will be ignored or reported if necessary._


	8. Always

_Hello, everyone! This is probably going to be the final chapter (it depends on what the readers want), but honestly, I think this is a good way to end the story._

 _***NOTE: Stephanie is bisexual (I'll help avoid confusion later)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: BULLYING, VERY BRIEF MENTION OF ABUSE, SUICIDE_**

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"REAL ORIGINAL, DJ! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME?"

"I DO TRUST YOU, STEPH! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WENT OFF ON ME!"

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME AT ALL! IF YOU DID, YOU'D TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING ALL THE TIME! I WAKE UP, YOU'VE ALREADY LEFT! I GO TO BED, YOU'RE STILL GONE! I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE, AND I SPEND MOST NIGHTS WONDERING IF YOU'D GOTTEN HOME SAFE!"

"STEPHANIE, I PROMISE I WILL TELL YOU, JUST NOT NOW!"

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER!"

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" Stephanie screamed before shoving DJ out of their room and locking the door.

DJ let out a loud sob, but Stephanie didn't open the door. She didn't even respond. DJ sniffled before her footsteps faded down the steps.

Stephanie wasn't one to get so angry, but her girlfriend was such a hypocrite. She was the one to tell Stephanie that no secrets was rule one of relationships, and then, she turned around and stopped telling Stephanie _everything_. Not just one thing. _Everything._ Stephanie barely knew DJ anymore.

DJ was always gone. Stephanie woke up in the morning, and her eldest sister was gone; she went to bed at night, and DJ was gone. Stephanie saw her at lunch if it was a weekend, but during the school week, she didn't see DJ for more than five minutes. DJ would crawl into bed around eleven o'clock or midnight, and she'd drift off before Stephanie could even say a word.

What if she was seeing someone else?

Stephanie sighed. Everything would've been better if DJ had never been born.

The middle sister, emotionally exhausted after the fight with her girlfriend, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Stephanie!"

Stephanie yawned and sat up in her bed at her father's shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" she called.

Stephanie stood up and froze when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

No way.

Her reflection couldn't possibly lie, and her reflection was telling her that she was five years old.

"Stephanie, get dressed! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Danny called.

First day of school? But Stephanie stayed home on the first day of Kindergarten; DJ had convinced their father to allow her to do so.

Stephanie threw on a scarlet dress and straightened her collar before grabbing her backpack and descending the stairs.

Her father was standing in the living room with his video camera; Jesse was cradling one year old Michelle in his arms; and Joey was watching Stephanie come downstairs with a smile on his face.

"Where's DJ?" Stephanie asked.

Danny frowned. "Who?'

"DJ? My sister? My girlfriend?" Stephanie asked.

Joey scoffed. "Your girlfriend? First of all, you only have one sister, Michelle. Second of all, your sister can't be your girlfriend. It's just… not right."

"What?" Stephanie asked, flatly.

"Incest," Jesse clarified. "Disgusting. Who would want to date a sibling?"

What was going on?

"I'll be right back," Stephanie yelped before racing up the steps.

"Be quick, or you'll be late!" Joey called after her.

Stephanie sprinted into her room and leaned against the door.

"What is going on?" she murmured.

"You're in an alternate universe."

Stephanie cried out at the sudden voice and looked up to see… herself?

The girl standing across from her looked exactly like her with the same blonde curls, chubby cheeks, and blue eyes. They were even wearing the same outfit. The only difference was that this girl didn't look like she knew what happiness meant; her eyes were dull, and she wore no smile.

"What?" Stephanie demanded. "Who are you?"

"I'm you. From this world. You're in an alternate universe. You wished that DJ had never been born; you got your wish. DJ was a miscarriage," the other Stephanie explained.

Stephanie shook her head. "No way."

"I will warn you. Life is very different without DJ. Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey are very different," the other her warned. "You will see how much DJ has done for you because trust me, a world without DJ is a world you don't want to live in. Go, and you'll see what I mean."

"But wait. Why are Dad and the others saying loving a sibling is gross?" Stephanie said.

The other her shrugged. "They'll always love you, even if you love your sister, but since you don't have DJ to love-"

"They never had to worry about the idea of incest," Stephanie realized.

The other her nodded. "You'd better go. Dad will be up here any minute to get you."

Stephanie nodded and turned to walk downstairs.

"Ready to go, Steph?" Danny asked as he folded up Michelle's stroller to put in the car

"Do I have to go, Dad?" Stephanie asked. "Why can't I stay home?"

"You have to get your education somewhere. Now, go get in the car. I'll be there in a minute," Danny told her, pointing to the door and leaving no room for argument.

Stephanie nodded and left the house.

…

"I have to be at work early, and your uncle and Joey have places to be," Danny told her as they stood in the doorway of Kindergarten. "I'm going to drop Michelle off with a baby sitter today."

"But Dad, won't you stay with me? At least until I get used to it?" Stephanie asked.

Danny shrugged. "Sorry, Steph, I have a big interview today. I'll see you after school."

As soon as Danny had walked through the gate, hands pushed Stephanie into the mud, and Stephanie looked up to see three fifth graders sneering down at her.

"Hey, weirdo," one of them smirked.

"Let me go," Stephanie growled, trying to stand up, but she slipped in the mud and fell to the earth again.

"Klutz!" one of them yelled.

Feet were flying; fists were pounding; laughs and yells and insults echoed in her ears.

"Stop!" Stephanie screamed, but that only encouraged them further.

This hadn't happened the first time, so why was it happening now?

Suddenly, everything stopped. The children froze; the wind stopped blowing; voices fell silent.

"It's happening because DJ isn't here," a voice replied, and Stephanie glanced up, seeing her other self gazing back at her.

"What?" Stephanie asked, spitting out some blood.

"These fifth graders are the meanest of the mean. They pick on Kindergarteners, first graders. They'd pick on babies if given the chance. On the first day of school, when you were home, DJ saw them beating up a Kindergartener, and she told them you were in Kindergarten, and if they went near another Kindergartener, she'd blacken their eyes and crack their ribs. They never went near you or the Kindergarten classroom again. Now, it's time to unfreeze," the other her told her. She really did look like she felt bad for this.

"What? No!" Stephanie cried, desperately.

Too late. The other Stephanie snapped her fingers, and Stephanie was back in her world of pain, both physical and emotional.

…

The day was over. Stephanie rode the school bus home, and when she arrived, she found Jesse writing a song on the couch and Joey watching Ogie Bear with Michelle.

"Hey, Steph, how was school?" Jesse called, not looking up from his work.

"Awful," Stephanie replied.

"First days of school always are," Jesse sighed before continuing to scratch his pen against the paper.

Stephanie turned to her other self, who had appeared at her side.

"Without DJ, Danny didn't have as much to worry about, parenting wise. Michelle's a baby, so she keeps him pretty busy, but he only has one other daughter. He was dealing with grief, parenthood, and his job; I guess he just thought you could take care of yourself. He does love you; they all do, but after your mom's death, you didn't have DJ to turn to for help. You locked yourself inside and buried your emotions. At some point, they started thinking you were independent and you really didn't need any help," the other her explained.

"Wow," Stephanie murmured.

"Wow, indeed," the other her agreed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. I've had a rough day," Stephanie muttered before climbing the stairs.

Stephanie dropped her bag beside her bedroom door and collapsed into bed without even taking off her clothes.

Six seconds later, she was asleep.

* * *

Stephanie woke up one year older.

Stephanie yawned, sitting up on the mattress. "How long is this going to go on?"

The other her shrugged. "There will be seven scenes total. If you've learned your lesson by the end, you can go back to your world. If not, you stay in this one. Forever."

Stephanie sighed. "Super," she mumbled, sarcastically.

…

Stephanie was bouncing off the walls. She'd gotten into the ice cream and chugged a two liter bottle of soda, not to mention the cookie jar she'd stolen from. Stephanie Tanner was experiencing one of the best sugar highs ever.

Until she pushed the new tough version of Joey too far.

Joey yelled for her to stop running and to calm down, but she didn't listen. After several minutes of playing this 'Joey-gives-orders-and-Stephanie-doesn't-listen' game, Joey Gladstone lost his temper.

Joey turned red in the face with rage, and crimson washed over his vision. He was at the end of his rope.

He grabbed Stephanie around the waist and threw her over his knee, swatting her bottom, repeatedly.

Stephanie screamed and kicked and punched, but Stephanie was only six, and she was not experiencing the unnatural rage and strength DJ had when this happened… when DJ still existed, I guess.

Stephanie was so embarrassed. For those of you that have ever been spanked, I'm sure you know the raw embarrassing she felt when Joey spanked her.

After twenty or so swats, Joey let Stephanie up, and Stephanie sobbed before running to her room to get away from the friend of her family.

Joey didn't even look remorseful.

Stephanie belly flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, crying until she had no more tears left in her body.

As soon as she calmed down enough to think, she realized that everything would be okay. Joey would be up here any moment to apologize.

"You so sure about that?" A voice asked from behind her.

Stephanie rolled over, rubbing the tears off of her cheeks with her knuckles, and she looked at the other her, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The other her looked sympathetic, but she also looked like she was about to deliver a dose of bad news.

"Yeah," Stephanie murmured. "He apologized last time."

"Because DJ pointed out his mistakes," the other her said. "DJ made him see what he did wrong. Since she isn't here, he doesn't think he did anything wrong by spanking you."

"But he did," Stephanie mumbled.

"What did he do wrong? _You_ weren't listening," the other her pointed out, but something in her eyes told Stephanie she already knew the answer.

"After spanking a child, you're supposed to talk to them," Stephanie began. "Tell them what they did wrong, that you still love them, and… that they don't hate them."

"And Joey didn't do that, making you feel…" the other her trailed off, allowing a Stephanie to fill in the blank at the end.

"Unloved," Stephanie murmured in realization before snorting. "I feel like I'm in a therapist's office."

The other her laughed. "You're not entirely wrong. After all, this is to teach you what you did wrong and how to fix it. This just looks a little deeper and figures out _why_ you did this and not just _what_ you did."

Stephanie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is kind of a… scavenger hunt. We go through these events and then, we compare what happened and how you feel to the time when DJ existed. For example, when DJ existed, you were spanked and she protected you. You felt safe, and since Joey apologized, you felt loved and you forgave him. In this world, you and Joey… your relationship is never the same because you feel like he hates you since he never talked to you about tonight," the other her explained, wisely.

Stephanie nodded. "I get it."

The other her smiled. "Good. Now, go to sleep. It's almost time for the next event."

Stephanie nodded and drifted off, but not before one more thought coursed through her mind:

She wanted DJ back.

* * *

Stephanie didn't wake up in her bed. She woke up in a car… which was in the kitchen!

Oh, no. Not this.

"There's a car in the kitchen!" Michelle shouted, which wasn't really necessary.

Stephanie slowly climbed out of the car, and she stood beside the open driver's side door as footsteps approached.

In the original time line, DJ had taken the blame, but since DJ didn't exist…

Oh, crap. She was screwed.

The kitchen door burst open, and her father, uncle, and Joey stood in the doorway. Their faces were pale as snow for the first few moments, but then, they became red with anger. Michelle remained ghost-white, though.

"Stephanie Tanner," Danny said, flatly. "What happened here?"

Stephanie stared at the tile. "I drove the car into the kitchen?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Why?" Jesse asked, smiling a false grin.

"It was an accident. I must've bumped the stick thing and put it into drive. Then, I… put on the pedal to pretend I was driving, and then, I really was," Stephanie mumbled, unsure of how to describe the event.

"To your room. I will be taking every _penny_ out of your allowance until this is payed for," Danny yelled. "You are on lock down for a month. At least. Now, go-"

"Dad-"

"Go!" Danny ordered.

Stephanie ran for her room, sobbing until her chest ached.

She wanted DJ back.

* * *

The fourth event wasn't the worst, but it was annoying.

Since DJ didn't exist, no one got revenge on Michelle for the shadow game. Stephanie could never pull off a set up like that; DJ was clever and devious and mischievous and loyal. No wonder Stephanie loved her.

"Leave me alone, Michelle!" Stephanie yelled.

"Leave me alone, Michelle!" Michelle repeated.

"You're annoying!" Stephanie growled.

"You're annoying!" Michelle reiterated.

"Oh my gosh, I want DJ back." Stephanie cried.

"Oh my gosh, I want Dee- wait. Who's DJ?" Michelle wondered.

Stephanie groaned and slammed the door, leaving a very confused Michelle standing in the hallway.

"Who's DJ?" the younger called.

She was surprised when Stephanie opened the door.

"DJ is the most amazing person in the entire world," Stephanie said. "She's smart, funny, cute, loyal, and she loves me more than our parents do. Every time I'm around her, I feel safe, and even if it's ten below, I feel warm. She is everything to me; she is my world. Without her, my life isn't worth living!"

Stephanie slammed the door, and she leaned against it, sobbing.

She wanted DJ back more than she'd ever wanted Mom back. That was how much Stephanie loved DJ.

* * *

The fifth event was nothing because without DJ, the event couldn't take place.

June 21st passed without mishap. Stephanie's ring finger remained bare, and her lips went untouched by those of who would've been her unofficial wife.

* * *

The sixth time around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a while.

Then, Uncle Jesse pulled her aside.

"Steph," he whispered, kneeling down to her height.

She immediately knew something was wrong. Jesse's gaze was filled with more sympathy than she'd ever seen.

"Your friend Charles," Jesse inhaled, deeply, "died this morning."

Stephanie's world fell out from underneath her.

How could he be dead? What did DJ have anything to do with Charles?

"How?" she choked.

"His father… killed him," Jesse murmured. "Steph, I'm so sorry."

The puzzle pieces clicked together.

Stephanie had never told DJ about Charles and his father and the abuse. Therefore, DJ had never reported it.

 _"What happens to Charles if we don't?"_

Stephanie finally knew the answer.

* * *

The final round.

"You're such a wuss!" Gia laughed, shoving Stephanie against the bathroom wall.

Stephanie pushed at her, failing her arms and yelling for help, but no one came.

Gia chuckled at Stephanie's attempts at escape as she lit a cigarette and pressed it against Stephanie's collar bone.

Stacie clamped a hand over Stephanie's mouth, muffling her scream.

"Dad!" Stephanie sobbed. "Uncle Jesse! DJ!"

"They won't save you," Debbie sneered. "You shouldn't have told that teacher. Keep in mind, my dad's on the school board."

They slammed Stephanie against the wall and left the bathroom, chuckling as Stephanie cried.

* * *

It's over, Stephanie thought as she opened her eyes.

"Deej-" Stephanie stopped.

"What?" she murmured.

She was standing in a cemetery, surrounding by head stones, and directly ahead of her, a funeral was taking place.

Her other self appeared beside her, dressed in a white gown.

"What is this?" Stephanie demanded. "You said there would be seven events, and then, if I learned my lesson, I could go home! I've learned my lesson; I want DJ back!"

Her other self gazed at her in pity and sadness. "There's one more thing I have to show you. This will show you just how truly empty your life is without DJ. After this, you get her back. Never take her for granted."

Stephanie nodded, and her other self lead her through the crowd of people.

Stephanie spotted her dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey bawling, even though she's never seen her dad or uncle cry. Michelle was sobbing, and she was on her knees, as though her emotions were making her body so weak, her legs couldn't hold her weight. Aunt Becky was trying to explain something to a confused Nicky and Alex, but she was having a hard time doing so through her tears.

Stephanie's grandparents were present, and they, too, were crying. Gia, Stacie, and Debbie were at the edge of the crowd, and they looked so guilty, Stephanie couldn't help but feel bad for them.

None of them seemed to notice her, and Stephanie assumed this was some kind of magic the other her had performed.

The other her gestured to the casket, and Stephanie took three hesitant steps forward, and she stopped at the side of the casket, her eyes fixed on the body inside.

Stephanie's own pale face stared back at her.

"What?" Stephanie murmured.

The dead Stephanie was dressed in a white gown with a blanket strewn over her waist. Her hair was brushed and fanned around her head; her eyes were closed, and her lips and skin were drained of all color.

"You killed yourself," the other her explained.

"Why?" Stephanie asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You said so yourself: a life without DJ is a life not worth living," the other her replied. "You didn't know DJ in this world, but you always felt like something was missing.

"Without DJ, you had no shoulder to cry on. She wasn't there for so many things. She didn't comfort after Mom's death. She didn't protect you from those boys on the playground in Kindergarten. She didn't make Joey realize his mistakes. She didn't take the blame for the car; by the way, that incident caused a rift between you and Dad. She didn't make Michelle stop the shadow game, and that game caused you to get so mad at Michelle, you didn't talk to her for months. Another rift was created. She obviously couldn't marry you. She didn't convince you to report the abuse occurring in Charles's home, resulting in Charles's death. She didn't defend you against Gia.

"Eventually, it all became too much. You rarely spoke to your dad; Michelle barely said a word to you; Uncle Jesse was busy with Nicky and Alex; you and Aunt Becky were never close; you and Joey… don't even get me started; you were being bullied; you even had an abusive boyfriend at one point. A girlfriend you had cheated on you. I can go on and on. DJ wasn't there to protect you.

"You downed some sleeping pills and vodka, went to the garage, and took a nap in the car. Dad didn't find you until he was heading to work the next morning. By then, you were long gone.

"Do you see my point now? Without DJ, you're nothing, and if DJ didn't have you, she'd be nothing. You aren't anything without each other. You're two halves of the same whole. It's like having one side of a broken heart without the other. It's just sad."

Stephanie sighed and nodded. "When can I go home?"

The other her smiled. "Right… now."

The other her tapped Stephanie's forehead, and the ground fell out from underneath her.

* * *

The world was spinning, like a never ending vortex that Stephanie was spiraling down into.

Stephanie saw her life flash before her eyes.

Her first kiss with DJ…

Telling their family…

DJ convincing Dad not to send her to school on the first day of Kindergarten…

DJ screaming at Joey for daring to lay a hand on Stephanie…

Joey apologizing…

Driving the car into the kitchen…

DJ taking the blame…

DJ's revenge on Michelle for pestering Stephanie with the shadow game…

Their wedding…

Telling DJ about Charles…

Her reporting the abuse…

Gia, Stacie, and Debbie attacking her, forcing her to smoke cigarettes…

DJ telling Stephanie about what she did to Gia and the other girls…

"I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Always… always… always… always

* * *

At last, Stephanie opened her eyes, and she was lying in her bed.

Stephanie sat up, and she glanced around the room.

DJ's books, DJ's clothes, DJ's… everything.

Stephanie tossed the blankets off of her, and she bolted for the stairs.

Stephanie took the steps two at a time, and she skidded into the living room.

No one.

The middle Tanner child threw open the door to the kitchen and found her father, Uncle Jesse, and DJ staring at her. Stephanie could only imagine how she looked: drenched in sweat, wild eyed, breathing hard.

She didn't care.

Stephanie tackled DJ in a hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" DJ asked, her voice loud and filled with concern.

"I had the most awful dream," Stephanie explained. "You-You'd never been born, and Joey hated me, and Dad wouldn't talk to me, and-and-and-"

"Stephanie," DJ stated, sternly, placing her hands on Stephanie's shoulders. "You're hyperventilating. I'm fine; I'm here. Let's go upstairs, and we can talk, okay?"

Stephanie, a lump in her throat, nodded.

"Stephanie, do you need me-" Danny began.

"I've got it, Dad," DJ assured him.

Danny nodded. He was worried about his second daughter, but he knew that DJ would handle this situation better than he ever could.

DJ lead Stephanie to their room, and she sat her younger sister on the bed.

"Now, Stephanie, do you want to tell me what happened?" DJ asked.

Stephanie launched into an explanation about the alternate universe, detailing how different the world was without DJ, before finally ending with the suicide.

"DJ, I know I said I wished you'd never been born, but now that I know what that life would be like, I don't ever want you to leave me. Promise me!" Stephanie yelled, hysterically.

"I promise, Stephanie," DJ whispered. "I know you didn't mean it. I didn't mean it when I said I wished you weren't my girlfriend. If you weren't in my life, my life wouldn't be worth living."

Stephanie sniffled and nodded. "Mine neither."

"Now, as for the fight, I need to explain what I've been doing," DJ sighed.

"Deej, you don't have to," Stephanie said.

"No, I do," DJ said. "Stephanie, I got a job, and I've been working so much because I wanted to get you something."

Stephanie frowned. "DJ, you didn't have to-"

"I did," DJ corrected, pulling an object from her pocket and showing it to Stephanie.

It was a bracelet, about an inch wide, and there was a small lid on top that opened (it reminded Stephanie of a compact mirror), almost like a locket. Inside was a picture of Stephanie and DJ on their wedding day.

DJ closed the lid, and Stephanie almost started crying.

Engraved on top of the lid was a single word, but it meant more to Stephanie than the world:

 **Always**

"Stephanie, I love you more than anything," DJ murmured.

"Always?" Stephanie sniffled.

"Always," DJ promised.

* * *

 _How'd you like the story?_

 _This chapter is kind of unrealistic because if DJ had never been born, everything would be different. Pam may not have died. Jesse and Joey may not have moved in. Becky and Jesse may have never meant. I can go on and on._

 _Anyway, the butterfly affect could've changed everything, but we were on a limited amount of time, so..._

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Bye bye, my dear readers! Thanks for sticking with the story!_


End file.
